Truth
Truth is the eighth episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Wilfred’s nemesis returns with an offer that rocks Ryan’s world. Plot While lying in bed with Ryan, Amanda asks him to tell her his biggest secret. This freaks Ryan out who offers to start with their second biggest secret. Ryan says "I love you" and Amanda says "I have no clean underwear." Downstairs in Ryan's kitchen, Wilfred is asking for outlandish requests stating that the world is ending and dogs have an intuition for these things. Ryan tells Wilfred that he told Amanda he loves her and might have ruined their relationship. Before he can continue ranting however, Wilfred begins a dramatic monologue about the world ending. At work, Ryan and Amanda try to talk things out and Amanda says "I love you too." Back at home, Ryan informs Wilfred that they need to be more careful about their things because he asked Amanda to move in with him. Wilfred warns that maybe Ryan isn't ready for this as Amanda doesn't really know him. He asserts that sooner or later Amanda will have to find out the truth and lets slip that Ryan doesn't know everything about her either and that their relationship is not going to end well. While Ryan is putting things on a shelf, they experience an earthquake and the shelf collapses on Ryan. Ryan resumes consciousness and Wilfred is sitting there unable to do anything. Ryan begins screaming for help until Bruce shows up and helps him up. Ryan discovers that Wilfred requested that Bruce dig up some dirt on Amanda to convince him of the relationship ended bad. Bruce demands that he receive something in return for the information and Wilfred offers a game; winner gets the suitcase. A curious Ryan agrees to challenge Bruce. The first game is called "Why the hell is he wearing that mask?" And Ryan loses by saying that phrase. We then begin a monologue of the two of them playing idiotic games with Ryan losing at the beginning before making a come back towards the end. The final test is a riddle and after getting it wrong, Ryan has lost. Bruce is about to leave but Wilfred calls sudden death: if Ryan wins he gets the suitcase if he loses Bruce gets to cut off Wilfred's tail. Bruce says he wants the final game to be truth or dare. Wilfred tells him to choose truth but Ryan chooses dare. Bruce dares him to call his father and tell him he wants back in. Ryan chooses truth after hearing his father on the phone and Wilfred announces that Ryan has won. Bruce hands over the key before leaving. Ryan asks what's inside and Wilfred just says, "the truth". Ryan opens the suitcase before he sees a timer inside the suitcase that indicates he's been playing pointless games for 12 hours in his basement. Wilfred says that's who he is and that's who Amanda needs to see. Ryan runs upstairs to see that there was no earthquake. Amanda arrives at his house to move in. Amanda is about to open the basement door and Ryan shamefully admits that he's not ready for this relationship at all. He tells Amanda that they need to take a break. When she asks how long, he just replies, "long." Amanda leaves in tears. Ryan tells Wilfred that if he really loved Amanda he would have told her the truth. Wilfred says its the opposite, he lied to her because he loves her. Ryan says this must have been the disaster that Wilfred predicted but Wilfred says that's not it. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred Special Guest Star * Dwight Yoakam as Bruce * Allison Mack as Amanda Featured Music * Josephine Baker - "Then I'll Be Happy" Continuity * Bruce comes and plays mind games with Ryan and Wilfred. These types of situations happen whenever Bruce shows up. * Wilfred brings out a sex mask when Ryan is hiding things around his house. This was the mask he wore in "Pride". Notes * Ryan tells Amanda he loves her and she reciprocates. * Ryan and Amanda break up in this episode. * Wilfred states that dogs have a sense for detecting when something bad is going to happen. * Right before Ryan and Wilfred going into the basement, when Ryan opens the door, you can see a small part of close rack inside, like a closet would have. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)